


I keep tryna fight it so just promise when I go (You’ll bury me low)

by RecklessSmiles



Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy dies, Harringrove, M/M, Magic, Second Chances Verse, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Steve thinks hes going crazy, Stranger Things AU, Witch Craft, Witch Steve Harrington, billy hargrove - Freeform, but like not really, season 3 ending but different, steve has such soft pent up feelings for billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Billy just can't get a break. Not even when he's dead. "Fuckin' Harrington."And Steve's so emotionally split open that, well something is starting to change. First thing first, he doesn't know why but that "little voice" inside his head sounds a lot like Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	I keep tryna fight it so just promise when I go (You’ll bury me low)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Chapter one. I hope you like it as much as Billy likes possessive Steve.
> 
> I recommend 8 Graves - "Bury Me Low" to get into Billy's head &  
> Fleurie - "Hurts Like Hell" to get into Steve's mind set

“I’m sorry“ …

Everything for a while was black. Nothingness. But he wasn’t in pain, he didn’t feel…anything. No more throbbing muscles, no more gaping holes, no more mind flayer. The next thing Billy Hargrove saw when he opened his eyes was himself; lying on the floor of Star court, in a pool of black tar. He saw the gnarly holes in his chest, the black ooze leaking from his mouth down his chin. He saw his Mother’s pendant hanging from his neck; it was ruined and stained from all that disgusting black… God he looked awful. No wonder he felt like shit, cause that’s exactly what he looked like. 

It didn’t occur strange or more appropriate, it wasn’t even a thought in Billy’s head as to why he was standing over his own body. Why he could see himself and the whole aftermath of the mess that he just went through. Why he was standing at all considering he knew that he was in fact lying, dying on the food court’s sticky floor all of what felt like seconds ago. But then it hit him, he didn’t care why. ‘Cause right then he saw Max running towards him and he smiled; opening his arms wide waiting for his little sister’s embrace. Waiting to tug on those stupid pigtails and wipe her tears away and tell her it’s all over now. He was okay after all. She was safe and he was better now and she could punch him for being a jerk face and Billy could tell her he was sorry. Sorry for letting all of this happen. Sorry for not being strong enough to fight it.

But she didn’t enter his embrace, Max didn’t run to him. Well not to him, the standing Billy with his arms wide open and a smile that could stop traffic. No, she ran and fell to the floor. Toppled over the Billy that was lying on the dirty floor. She was crying, screaming, that’s when it hit him.

"Shit. I’m fuckin’ dead aren’t I. I’m actually dead." 

Billy dropped his arms once he realized he wasn’t going to get to hug his sister, or pull on her pigtails or tell her to ‘stop crying shitbird’. Cause he was dead now. He bit his lip and it tasted like sweat and charcoal. He could really use a cigarette. Shit. Can ghosts smoke? That’s when the second realization hit him.

"Fuckin’ hell. I’m a ghost. I’m not just dead but a fuckin’ ghost. Goddamn it can this day get any worse!" 

He’d be lying if he said one of his first thoughts after that epiphany wasn’t to go haunt the shit out of Neil and pay back all the bullshit he put him through… bullshit he’ll never have to go through again. Maybe this being dead thing wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

His focus was brought back to the current situation as he watched as El, or Jane rather, comfort Max. He was glad that he was able to save the girl afterwards. Even If only for this very moment. As much as he tried Billy could barely remember any of it. Any of the past few hours, the past few weeks. Maybe it was for the best? He knew that he had done some horrible, nightmare worthy shit. Put people through hell all cause he wasn’t strong enough to fight back. Fight whatever was in his head off. Or maybe he didn’t want to? Maybe Neil was right, maybe Billy wanted to be a monster to prove to himself he wasn’t worth shit. He found himself scuffing toward Max and El, his attention only breaking to see more of the brat pack rushing through the door. Crouching down trying to reach out to his sister, try to comfort her. But his hands didn’t seem to connect. Not like in the movies where he it would just go through the body, more like there was a wall in front of him. 

"I’m sorry Max. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I have to leave you.”

Billy pleaded, maybe his hands couldn’t touch her but he hoped his words could. Maybe they were just too overwhelmed or maybe they just couldn’t hear him; but Billy was left to watch his little sister crying, crying because of him. And that pain, well the mind flayer had nothing on that pain. He wasn’t worth the tears; he’d do anything if it meant she would stop crying for him. For a monster that didn’t deserve a second look let alone all these tears. Billy learned in that very moment that ghosts can cry. Who knew? He sniffed wiping away streaks of tears that felt more like shards of glass to his face. Standing once more he turned to face himself; well, what use to be him. His gaze searched and scanned the room. He barely remembered coming to the mall if he was being honest. And it’s not like anyone could hear him so there was no point in lying anymore. 

“El! Max!” Are you okay?“ 

"Holy shit." 

"No. nonono.”

“Oh shit Is he dead?" 

"Shit." 

"Max…" 

Billy’s attention was once more ripped from his thoughts when he saw, well more accurately heard them. How long have they been there? Where the hell were they when he was literally shish kabobed five minutes ago? His eyes found them as he turned back to Max. Not-good-enough-for-max, Wheeler, creep, creep jr, Whatsername? And Harrington.

Not-good-enough was of course all over Max, trying to comfort her. He should’ve just left El to do it considering she wasn’t saying stupid shit like 'is he dead?’. Creep jr. was okay; at least he wasn’t touching her. But he could, no, should definitely stop saying her name like that. She wasn’t dead, Billy was. And God what’s with all these kids and crying…

Wheeler and Creep stood there staring, holding each other. God could they not do that in front of the children. It made Billy gag. Another thing ghosts could apparently do. Whatsername stood behind the kids, her hands on their shoulders, lulling them. She was okay too. But Harrington; where the hell did he go? Billy turned, looking around; he was seriously _just_ standing there near Wheeler. A sob followed by an elongated cry of "Steve” from Max had Billy getting dizzy _(yet another thing he didn’t know ghosts could do. Billy was learning a lot)_ from whipping his head back and forth. Max was crawling out of her friend’s embraces to engulf Harrington. 

Fuck. There he is… sitting in front of him. The him on the floor to be exact. How the heck didn’t he see him? Wait. What? There in all his shocked glory was Steve Harrington on his knees; sitting to the side of the blackened Billy that laid on the floor. Max was soon to his side holding him. Her short arms trying to wrap around his shoulders as she cried into his back. Shit. Was he crying too? Billy couldn’t tell from where he stood. Stepping over your own dead body was a weird experience to say the least. But it gave him a better view of the two. 

Max clung to that stupid sailor suit like it was holding the world together. It was sort of weird; Billy didn’t realize how much of a thing his sister had for Harrington. Not that he was really paying attention to that sort of thing. It kind of made the whole Byer’s house fight less awkward though. Not-good-enough should probably be watching his back. Okay, so Harrington wasn’t crying. That’s good, right? However something about that left Billy a little salty. I mean sure; he wasn’t worth crying over but still… oh, never mind. “There they are.” Billy saw the glint of them fall as he crouched down. His dead body separating them. Tears quietly fell from those doe eyes. Like he was trying to hide it. So quite. 

Maybe Harrington was just bad with death? Or maybe he was sympathizing for Maxie. Maybe he cried for anyone who died. That’s probably it; 'cause there’s no other reason for him to be crying over Billy’s dead body. Right? 

“Hey, I know this is traumatic and everything but what’s with Steve?” Wheeler jr. decided to voice exactly what Billy was thinking. He looked back to the onlookers. God he swears if Wheeler jr. is the only person he’ll ever be able speak to again he’ll kill himself; if that was even possible. 

“Shut it you mouth breather!” Not-good-enough hushed back. Creep jr. looked, well Billy didn’t really care what face he was making 'cause it’s what Whatsername said next that caught him off guard. 

“He liked Billy you nark.” She bit a whisper.

“Yeah. Seriously how did you not know that?” Not-good-enough chimed in again.

“How was I supposed to know that? Will did you know that?" 

Creep jr. just nodded his head. El mimicked his gesture and did the same. 

"Of course everyone but me knew!” Wheeler jr bit out before Whatsername slapped him upside his head. Yeah. She was growing on Billy.

Fuck. This whole situation suddenly became more overwhelming then sacrificing himself to a fuckin’ alien thing. Billy took in a sharp breath and fixed his eyes onto the mess that was Harrington. His face was significantly redder now; from crying or from his secret being revealed who knew. Billy just shook his head frustrated, to say the least.

“Of fuckin’ 'course! What the fuck Harrington! Are you fuckin’ serious right now? I. You. You wait till I’m fuckin’ dead to tell me this shit! Goddamn it!” Billy stood up and walked a little ways away from everyone; diggin’ in his pockets for cigarettes on muscle memory. There were none to be found. He dug the heels of his palms deep into his eyes. “Shit. So Max’s knew too.” His blood shot eyes traveled back to his sister. “Shitbird could’ve told me." 

He watched the two; huddled together sobbing over his corpse. Sympathy and anger, agony washed over the blonde. What was he supposed to do. Hell what could he do now? He walk back to them, to his body. Maybe if he. What if- 

"Mom!” Creep jr. yelled breaking everyone’s gloomy gaze. Mrs. Byers return lookin’ like she just came back from hell. Maybe she did. She ran up to her youngest son and hugged him. She hugged all of them. She was a good mom; she was there. Even in a situation like this one. One with real monsters; she was still here.

“Oh sweeties. I’m so sorry.” She stammered her way to Max. Well the mountain that was Max and Steve. She knelt down and hugged them both. Everyone knew apparently. Everyone but Wheeler jr. and more importantly Billy. All the sentimental shit was starting to rub Billy the wrong way now. It was too much; too much shit he couldn’t do anything about. It was just like being alive but so much worse cause he couldn’t take out his frustration with his fist and his sword of a tongue.

“Where’s Hop-” Creep decided to open his mouth once again and Mrs. Byers eyes shot him _that look_ ; that look that mom’s do when they’re trying to say “ _we’ll talk about it later_ ”. Before tears over took and her eyes softened again as they traveled to meet El’s. El, as if she read her mind started crying. Harder; hysterical, almost matching that of Max’s outburst all of what, fifteen minutes ago? God it’s been less than twenty minute? 

Billy has been dead for less than twenty minutes and he’s already figured out that he still hates all this emotional crap. That he can’t touch anyone anymore. No one can hear him and he apparently can still cry. Nicotine cravings were still very apparent and that Harrington was a bitch for having a secret crush on him. And he can’t punch or kiss the shit out of him due to reason number two! Being dead was become a drag. Speaking of dragging, while Billy was having his little self pity melt down more people joined their already too crowded for comfort circle. Mrs. Byers stood back up to meet the man. They were talking but Billy couldn’t hear them nor did he care enough to listen. Well that was until he heard Max screaming… again. 

“No! I’m not leaving him!” She sobbed as Creep and Mrs. Byers tried pulling her away from Steve and Billy’s body. Wheeler was gathering the other kids together, Whatsername was holding El as Wheeler jr tried to comfort her tears. Where were they going? “Steve! Steve you can’t let them take him!” Max cried more. If Billy still had a heart it would probably have shattered that very moment. At the image of Max being pulled away from his body with tears so big he was sure she couldn’t even see straight. Steve was still on the floor; his gaze however was fixed on the fiery redhead that was yelling for him. He was biting back more cries. Trying to will himself to stop crying, maybe for Max’s sake or for his own. 

“I’ll stay with him Max. I promise. Won’t let anything else happen to him.” Shit who knew Harrington was a fuckin’ romantic. Definitely not Billy that’s for sure. “Goddamn it Harrington.” He bit out returning to the brunette’s side. 

“Max. I love you ya damn shit bird but ya gotta get outta here. You shoulda never been here ta begin with.” Billy crooned fully knowing that she couldn’t hear him but he tried. This whole thing felt like a shitty soap opera that Susan watched while she burnt dinner. It made Billy sick to his stomach. 

“Max. You have to go. Please. You shouldn’t have to see Billy like this. It’s not fair. Just. He, you know he loved you right?” Steve pleaded with the biggest forced smile a person could muster in a situation like this. Well, that was interesting. Billy looked between Steve and his little sister. She reluctantly nodded, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes and she stopped fighting. From pure exhaustion no doubt. And before he knew it everyone, except Harrington and that older dude were gone. It was quiet. Finally. It was finally quiet enough for Billy to think. To mull over everything. But he couldn’t; why? Because he was left sitting by Harrington. The same Harrington that apparently has/had…has a crush on him. Who was now fuckin' holding Billy’s lifeless hand in his own. Crying. Crying and probably reeling from pain if his face had any indication of it. 

“Fuckin' hell.” Billy huffed out. “Come on man! I literally beat the shit outta ya! I’m an asshole that deserved this bullshit. Stop. Just stop with this Romeo act.” Billy couldn’t help but shove the brunette. He knew from trying with Max that he wasn’t going to be able to touch him but old habits and all that jazz. But then he did. His palms connected to skin and, and Steve shifted where he sat. His sorrowful face quickly was taken over by shock or was it fear? Hm, that was new. If Billy could see his own face he was pretty sure it looked the same as Harrington’s did. 

“T-the hell… Jesus get a grip Steve.” Harrington hushed to himself rubbing his brows. 

“Did you just? Did you feel that Harrington?” Billy asked but despite himself Steve didn’t answer. Of course he didn’t. Because Billy was dead and nobody could hear him. 

“I’m sorry son but we have to take him now.” A voice above them spoke but Billy was too focused on Steve to bother looking up. Well until Steve looked up. Then Billy looked. 

“Don’t call me son. And don’t fuckin' touch him.” Steve growled out. There’s the King Steve Billy knew. Shit. This possessive thing totally was working for him. Fuck if he was still alive. 

“We have to take him. Examine the body; see if there’s anything we can do for him.” More men appeared then seemingly waited to start the clean up and body snatching process. 

“Like what? Bring him back? Can you do that? Can you bring him back?” Teeth bared voice hitched seeping with rage and regret. 

“No. I. I don’t think. He’s past the point of being revived. if there was any chance to begin with. But we can still examine and-" 

"So you can fuckin’ probe him and see what that fuckin' monster did to his body. See if it fucked him up inside as much as outside! Fuck off! He doesn’t deserve to be treated like a fuckin' lab rat after the shit he just went through!" 

"Son if you don’t let us take him then we’ll have to restrain you." 

Yeah, this guy was starting to wear on Billy’s nerves. He really didn’t like the idea of being cut open and experimented on but he was dead now. Even if his first idea might have worked, he’s right here; a mere centimeter from his body and nothing is happening. He’s not getting absorbed back into it. No holy light. Nothing. So yeah. Big deal, let them take it. But if they so much as touch Steve then so help him he’ll be haunting their asses for eternity. 

Then the older man nodded to another man. 

"DON’T!” Steve jumped and covered Billy’s body. 

“Son look at him. There’s nothing left you can do here. He’s dead." 

"Thank you captain fuckin’ obvious for that fascinating discovery!” Billy sarcastically called out in response. “Fuckin’ jackass man.” And then Steve laughed. Wait. What was that? He just… hunched over Billy’s corpse Steve just let out a giggle. Right. Or is he still crying? No that was definitely a giggle. Billy jerked forward trying to look at the doe eyed brunette. Maybe he snapped? Or maybe he- 

“Alright. Restrain him.” And just like that Steve was pulled backwards, away from Billy and Billy’s body. He was arms locked, kicking and wrestling like a child. 

“No! Get away from him! Stop!” He cried and yelled thrashing about. But it didn’t stop the men that were already grabbing hold of Billy’s limp legs. Beginning to drag him out. That was a sight. Billy felt himself become nauseous. Shit he has definitely seen stranger things but that made him want to throw up. He had to look away but it was like when you see a car accident; you know you shouldn’t be staring but you just can’t pull your gaze from it. So Steve did it for him. “Ow! You bastard! That’s my batting arm!”

Now it was Billy’s turn to get possessive. Which if he’s being honest is very easy to do when it comes to Harrington. “Motherfucker let go of him!” Billy punched and thrashed and all of biting the man that was holding Steve down but it just didn’t work. He couldn’t fuckin connect. “Fuck!” He unburdened all his frustration out into one roar. Then he heard it. The soft clink of metal on a tile floor. And he knew exactly what it was when he heard it. Cause he spent most of his life hearing it. Every time Neil would send him spiraling to the floor; he heard it. 

“Shit!” He barked chasing after his own corpse. “No don’t take the necklace!” He called helplessly after people that couldn’t hear him or see him. “Fuck!” He bit out as his eyes snapped back the brooding Harrington. “Fuck Steve! I swear to god if you can hear me. Just please fuckin' hear me! My necklace. Get my necklace back! Fuck. Please." He begged and pleaded with more raw emotion then he knew he was capable of. But then again this was the first time someone was threatening to take away all that he had left of his mom. 

"Stop! Wait! Please. I. I need to get something. Please!” Harrington beseeched the older man; who simply put his hand up to momentarily pause the harassment. 

“Alright. Let him take whatever it is. But no more fighting us on this, you got it?” Steve immediately took off towards Billy. Falling short of falling on top of him again. Billy paced up behind him, coaching him. Maybe, maybe he really could hear him after all.

“Steve you have to unscrew the clasp. It won’t fit over my head” Billy huffed. Of course he tried to just yank it off. Goddamn it he was going to break it on him at this rate. But then Steve surprised Billy for the fourth time in the past thirty minutes; bent down wrapping his arms around the back of Billy’s neck he unclasped the chain. “The ring too Stevie. Grab my ring too.” And Steve did. Carefully twisting the silver ringlet from the boy’s bruising finger. And then Billy sighed in relief. 

“Thanks pretty boy.” Steve felt his face flush but he really didn’t know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we please have a moment of silence for Billy's patience through all this. Also my poor baby! He is so filled with guilt for getting possessed like he asked for that shit!! My heart!


End file.
